Most of large buildings constructed recently such as a mart, a department store, and an apartment house and the like are equipped with an air conditioning system such as a cooling and heating device or a ventilation device to maintain indoor air in a comfortable state, and the air controlled by the cooling and heating device or the ventilation device (heated or cooled air or fresh air) is transferred to predetermined indoor places along air ducts without loss and discharged to be diffused by an air diffuser installed at the end of each air duct.
The air diffuser is installed in a building to supply air inside the building, and polluted indoor air is filtered or cold outside air is heated warm, and thus finally discharged air may have a proper temperature.
Conditions (temperature, humidity, cleanness and the like) of the air are usefully changed by the air diffuser as described above, and the air may flow toward the inside of the building along main tubes such as ducts or the like.
The diffuser described above may be installed to hide the ends of the ducts not to be directly seen in the rooms and to create further lovely rooms from the aspect of interior decoration.
Meanwhile, a temperature sensor for sensing room temperature and a damper for opening and closing a discharge port of the air diffuser by the temperature sensor is installed in the air diffuser.
Through the configuration as described above, the temperature sensor senses change of room temperature as the room temperature changes and adjusts a moving distance of the damper which opens the discharge port, and thus the room temperature can be controlled by adjusting the air volume.
However, since the temperature sensor of the conventional air diffuser described above operates according to change of room temperature, there is a problem in that it is difficult for a user to arbitrarily control the room temperature, and although the room temperature needs to be controlled from the outside depending on situations, the room temperature cannot be controlled through a remote control from the outside.